


#indyref2 means #indyref2

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm So So Sorry, The Conservative Party, The SNP, community: lolitics_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: After the SNP Conference of 2016, the First Minister of Scotland has declared that a Second Independence Referendum is in place but the Prime Minister is not taking it lightly. What happens Nicola Sturgeon attempts to convince Theresa May to keep her hands off the referendum?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisledGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisledGoddess/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

"Big T, she wants a second Independence Referendum!" A frantic Ruth Davidson shouted. Then again, she was totally expecting Nicola Sturgeon to bring that up on the SNP Conference. It wouldn't be the SNP Conference after all if no one was going to bring up splitting from the United Kingdom.  
"I know!" Theresa answered, trying to sound as calm as possible. Deep inside though, she was feeling tense. It wasn't helping that footage of Nicola's speech on the Second Independence Referendum was on the television as she spoke to Ruth.  
"Then what are we supposed to do about this?" Ruth asked. Back in Scotland, the appeal for a second Independence Referendum was stronger. Even non-SNP voters were all for it. Anything to give them the assurance of staying in the European Union.  
"I'll try to talk her out of this." Theresa was not so sure that talking Nicola out of the second Independence Referendum was going to work. Nicola isn't called "The Most Dangerous Woman in Britain" for nothing.  
"The Conservatives up here in Scotland are counting on you to make that happen." Ruth told Theresa in a tone that bordered more on hopeless than hopeful because honestly, SNP is waaay powerful up there!

* * *

Theresa didn't even need to call the First Minister of Scotland up because the next morning, 10 Downing Street security alerted her of a "pint-sized Scottish lady" demanding to see her. When she peered on the window, Nicola Sturgeon was just outside the door of 10 Downing Street.  
Theresa cleared her throat then told one of her security staff, "Let her in."  
She had always wondered if she's ever done enough to convince Nicola that Scotland leaving the United Kingdom was a bad idea, not just for the rest of United Kingdom but even for Scotland itself. England, Wales and Northern Ireland were interdependent to Scotland and vice versa, after all.  
It was very hard to convince Nicola not to leave, she realized. Convincing Jeremy Corbyn to align with her (though just slightly) was an easier job to do. She never had any problems dealing with him when they discussed Brexit in one of those cross-party meetings about it. The only problem she had with Jeremy was on immigration control.  
Then she heard a pair of pint-sized footsteps and as she turned away from the window, she found that it belonged to none other than the First Minister of Scotland herself, Nicola Sturgeon.  
"I'd like to apologize for showing up here so abruptly." Nicola said calmly, "But there are matters that need to be discussed urgently. The People of Scotland want a Second Referendum for our Independence and your cooperation is vital."  
"My...Nicola. Asking help from a unionist on your Independence Referendum..." Theresa said, chuckling afterwards, "Don't you think that's counterproductive enough?" she added as she walked towards Nicola who kept a face as stern as ever.  
"As Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, it is your duty to honor the decision of Scotland on this referendum." Nicola spoke, "I do not ask of you to support either sides of the referendum. All I ask is that you respect whatever decision comes out of it."  
"You actually thought I was stupid enough not to know that, _nippie sweetie_?" Theresa asked, putting on a Scottish accent on "nippy sweetie" as she said it. She knew very well that the Prime Minister's role in those kinds of referendums was just to support the results. She could not intervene on how people should vote. This is a referendum different from the Brexit referendum. This referendum only covered Scotland, not the entire UK. Hence the reason why her intervention would never be appreciated. Of course she was simply messing with Nicola with the whole "asking help from a unionist" thing.

* * *

The next thing Nicola knew, she was now on the Prime Minister's apartment at 10 Downing Street, eating baked goods made by the Prime Minister herself.  
"Be a good lass and eat as much as you can." Theresa said from the kitchen as she went to fetch some tea for the two of them. Nicola could not say no because frankly, she'd been really hungry from that long trip she made from Scotland to London.  
When Theresa came back from the kitchen, she found Nicola wolfing on the cupcakes. Frosting covered her face. Theresa set down the tea on the table and called for the other woman's attention, "I know you are enjoying the food but I must remind you that you wanted to discuss your second Independence Referendum with me?"  
"My people have decided that we want a second referendum." Nicola stated in the most stern tone, "Whether you like it or not, you will have to bear with it." she added as she aimed a death glare towards the Prime Minister.  
"Nicola, you simply cannot have a second referendum." Theresa explained, "It is vital that the "No" vote from your last referendum be respected. It is simply clear enough, your people actually do not want to leave the union."  
"Correction, they do not want to leave the _European Union_." Nicola interjected, "But the United Kingdom, oh, they are so ready to leave and to see Scotland become its own country!"  
"And secondly, you have decided to ratify your second Independence Referendum through your own parliament instead of having your MPs attempt to ratify it through the House of Commons." Theresa spoke, "Now, that is illegal because you have decided to forgo asking for the entire United Kingdom's consent to stage your referendum. In that case, we at Westiminster will have all the right to stop you from staging that referendum unless you follow the proper process which is to have your MPs propose it through the House of Commons."  
"Weel actually, we dinnae need yer bludy permission tae ratify uir second referendum. 'at is a decision 'at us, an' only us main make." Nicola said as she stood up abruptly, putting both of her palms on the table, "This decision is between the Scottish people and I and your place in this is only to acknowledge the results that comes out of it. Do you understand?"  
"Don't you dare raise your voice on me like that, you _wee little lass_!" Theresa said as she stood up the table abruptly, pointing at Nicola, "You talk as if you are the more powerful one here and you know what, Nicola Ferguson Sturgeon, it's about time I remind you who is the more powerful one!"  
"Well then, make me!" Nicola said in the most daring tone ever. She was feeling certain that the Prime Minister was simply going to walk out and end this meeting. She'd like to see how far she can press her buttons, "I'd love to see you try to assert your authority on me over the Independence Referendum!"  
Suddenly Nicola felt something sting on her legs and when she turned around to check what it was, it was from a riding crop that Theresa was holding. Before she knew it, she was being dragged out of the dining room and into the living room.

* * *

Now, Nicola found herself bent over the knees of Theresa. She felt a hand push her skirt up while she felt another hand keeping her arms (that were now twisted behind her back) in place.  
"Do you know what happens to naughty girls like you?" Nicola twitched in an attempt to break free from Theresa's hold. This prompted Theresa to tighten her grip on her arms.  
"They emerge victorious in the independence referendum, that's what!" Nicola shouted, turning her head around to spit on Theresa afterwards. Oh, the Prime Minister was really trying to get into her nerves this time around.  
Theresa wiped the spit that landed on her face and then pulled Nicola's lacy black knickers down and ran her palms over her bare bottom, "How dare you do that? Don't they teach you manners in Scotland?"  
"If telling a Tory Prime Minister who wants to trap us in this union to fuck off is the definition of that," Nicola said, "Then yes, they do teach us manners in Scotland!"  
"You have no idea how much I've wanted to punish you for trying to break up the union," Theresa then she squeezed one of Nicola's buttcheeks, "For far too long, you have been trying to manipulate the Scottish people into thinking that in the eyes of the union, they are useless."  
"Because that's what you _really_ make us think!" Nicola said defiantly, "The only union we ever want to be in is the _European Union_!"  
Theresa wasted no time and picked up the riding crop that was beside her, using it to hit Nicola on the buttocks, "You will do as I say and cooperate in triggering Article 50, young lass!" and the spanking increased strength as it progressed.  
"I am _**NOT**_  allowing you to trigger Article 50!" Nicola shouted back as she squirmed to get out of the Prime Minister's grasp. Again, the riding crop landed on her bottom, much stronger than the previous times it hit her. She could imagine her buttocks being as red as Labour right now.  
Then the spanking stopped. Instead, she felt a palm running up her legs, "Admit it, _nippie sweetie_ , you are actually enjoying this." and then the Prime Minister probed her finger into Nicola, rubbing the sensitive flesh, "Oh, you surely are."  
Nicola blushed as Theresa continued to push her finger deeper into her. Then abruptly, Theresa pulled her finger out when she had sensed that Nicola might come anytime soon. "I wouldn't satisfy you that quickly, dear."  
Theresa pushed Nicola off her knees and stood up, beckoning Nicola to follow her. Hurriedly, Nicola put her knickers back and smoothened her skirt as she stood up. Again, a hand grasped her arm firmly, dragging her out of the living room.

* * *

Nicola found herself being slammed to Theresa's bed, back first. Before she could even do anything, Theresa seized her hands and tied them up to the bedframe with a necktie that she found lying on the ground.  
"Getting kinky here, are we, TMay?" Nicola said in a taunting voice. She watched as Theresa rummaged through her drawers to retrieve something. She tried to see what it was that she was retrieving and to her surprise, Theresa took out a shiny blue double ended vibrating strap on.  
The defiance wasn't wearing off Nicola yet and she decided to make her last stand on this, "Thes is th' part when ah say we dornt want ye we're stronger than we've bin afair." Theresa turned around and started to make her way back to the bed.  
Nicola tried to tug on the binds that kept her hands secured by the bedframe in an attempt to break free, "Thes is th' part when Scootlund breaks free 'cause we cannae resist it nae mair."  
"Young lady, it's about time I give you a refresher on how the union works." Theresa said as she took off her skirt and her knickers before securing the strap on with the help of a harness.  
Nicola looked visibly irritated at the fact that for the past instances during this entire debacle, the Prime Minister has been calling her all the condescending names - as if she's just some little girl and not the First Minister of Scotland.  
_Two can play on this game_ , Nicola thought. "This young lady has forgotten how the union works." the First Minister tried to sport an innocent face at the Prime Minister. Nicola shuddered at the thought of having to do this, but honestly, if this is how she could one-up Theresa, then why not?  
Theresa wasted no time and removed Nicola's skirt, throwing it aside. Up next was removing her knickers, then throwing it aside as well. As if unconsciously, Nicola spread her legs and then Theresa coated the strap on with lubricant before switching on the vibration.  
"Rest assured, at the end of this _educational discussion_ , you will never think of enacting that second referendum ever again!" Theresa then thrusted herself into Nicola and started planting kisses on her neck as she did so.  
"Y-Yes, that feels good Theresa!" Nicola felt great pleasure as the thrusting started to pick up vigurously, "F-Fuck me harder! Get oan it!" and this was followed by multiple moans coming from her. The pleasure from the vibrating strap on was just so overwhelming!  
"Looks like the _most dangerous woman in Britain_ is not so dangerous anymore..." Theresa cheekily remarked as she pulled Nicola by the hair while humping her, "And by the way, that's Mrs. Prime Minister to you, young lady! Learn to ask nicely to your elders, sweetie." she added.  
"Please Mrs. Prime Minister, fuck me harder!" Nicola begged as she reached the brink of orgasm. Satisfied, Theresa wrapped her arms around the First Minister's hips and complied with her request.  
"You'll come very soon, young lady." Theresa said as she also reached the brink of orgasm as a result of using a double ended vibrating strap on to fuck Nicola.  
A few more thrusts and the both of them let out loud cries from satisfaction. Theresa then rolled to her side and took off the strap on, setting it aside on the side table.  
"Looks like you have already appreciated the benefits of staying in the union." Theresa said with a knowing smirk.  
"If that benefit is Scotland getting fucked as the rest of the union fucks itself in the process," Nicola cheekily remarked, "Then sorry Theresa, I'm afraid Scotland will have to opt out from that." she added with a laugh.  
"So you are still pushing that second independence referendum after all this convincing?" Theresa asked.  
"IndyRef2 means IndyRef2, Theresa." Nicola said, mocking the Prime Minister's famous "Brexit means Brexit" line. Theresa is after all, not the only woman in this room who is actually capable of keeping promises.


End file.
